Hinata-kun and The Seven Witches
by TwoRabbitFly
Summary: Bila sihir itu benar adanya, aku memintanya agar aku bisa hidup bahagia. Namun bila sihir itu membawa kebahagiaannya dalam kerujadan, apa yang harus ku lakukan! Warning's : Kagehina - Parody - Typo - Bahasa runyam - Bad editing - ect


Witch #1 : Hinata Shōyo

Hinata-kun and The Seven Witches

Disclaimer

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Hinata-kun and The Seven Witches © TwoRabbitFly

Pair : KageHina, TsukiHina, AllxHinata, and many more...

Genre : Angst, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Parody, Romance

Warning's : AU, OOC, Typo, Shonen-ai, Yaoi, bejad

Penggunaan kata kasar semata-mata hanya untuk kepentingan cerita

Inspirated from :

Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo © Yoshikawa Miki

(Manga, Anime, and Live Action)

~Don't like – Don't read – Don't flame~

-Just For Fun - Enjoy-

* * *

Pernah terpikir olehnya untuk percaya pada keajaiban. Namun pada kenyataannya, Tuhan tidak pernah memberikannya itu. Bukan berarti hal itu membuatnya menjadi melenceng. Hanya saja, Tuhan mentakdirkan dirinya untuk menjadi orang yang berusaha sendiri untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Walau itu nihil bisa dia dapatkan.

Terkadang terlalu lelah untuk meraihnya. Hingga memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menerima apapun yang dia punya, yang dia dapat, dengan ikhlas walaupun menyakitkan.

Dirinya tidak bisa melawan dalam kehidupan yang keras ini. Mimpi menjadi satu-satunya cara untuk sedikit menyenangkan hati. Mencoba mengkuatkan diri dalam kelemahanya. Semoga esok lebih baik untuknya.

Tapi masih bolehkah dirinya berharap pada keajaiban itu?

Ibarat sihir yang tidak mungkin ada, seorang Hinata Shōyo selalu mencoba percaya.

Hinata ingin bahagia.

* * *

"Hinata!"

 **Brakkk...**

Ono-Sensei, guru senior di salah satu sekolah ternama Tokyo Senior High. Memegang jabatan penting wakil kepala sekolah dan membidangi mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris yang juga wali kelas Hinata. Dia memukul meja kerjanya dan menatap Hinata nyalang, seperti anjing penjaga yang siap membunuhnya kapan saja. Hinata hanya bisa diam menunduk.

 _'Ono-Sensei akan memaki ku habis-habisan lagi'_

"Kau kira sekolah ini untuk main-main?! Dasar murid sialan!"

 **Plakk...**

Tamparan keras di dapat Hinata dari gulungan kertas hasil ujian-nya yang diayunkan Ono-Sensei. Seluruh guru yang ada di ruang guru, melihat ke arah Hinata dengan tatapan menjijikan. Hinata tidak bisa bergeming. Panas dan nyeri menjalar di pipi kanan-nya.

"Aku tidak percaya sekolah terkenal ini bisa menerima murid seperti mu?! Sering telat, sering membolos, senang berkelahi, bodoh, malas, tidak berguna!"

Ngilu. Sakit. Hinata ingin menangis sejadi-jadi saat itu juga. Selalu di tuduh hingga di cap sebagai murid tidak berguna sejak dulu, membuatnya sedikit kebal sekaligus rapuh. Semua bukan keinginannya jadi seperti ini. Hinata hanya ingin menjalani semuanya seperti biasa. Tapi...

"Sekarang keluar dari sini dan selesaikan perbaikan seluruh nilaimu besok. Aku tidak mau tahu, kalau nilaimu pas kau tetap bisa bersekolah tapi kalau satu pelajaran saja ada yang kurang, jangan harap kau bisa menggunakan seragam lagi"

Ono-Sensei mengusirnya keluar ruang guru dengan keras. Hinata bangkit dari kursi, tanpa sepatah kata atau salam, pergi meninggalkan ruang guru. Sepasang tungkai kurus itu terus melangkah dengan lunglai melewati koridor sepi gedung staf. Oranye dan kuning _chrome_ mengisi warna diatas granit putih, menembus penghalang transparan yang memisahkan luar dan dalam. Surai senjanya bergoyang disapa angin yang berhembus dari ventilasi sempit diatas jendela mati.

Hinata Shōyo, 15 tahun, tahun ke-1 kelas A, Tokyo Senior High. Perawakan kecil dengan wajah manis. Surai berantakan, senada warna senja dengan iris matanya yang bulat berbinar. Termasuk anak yang cerdas, namun karena satu dua hal, dirinya selalu jatuh dalam jajaran anak kurang baik. Dirinya seorang yatim piatu, tinggal sendiri di sebuah flat sederhana yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari sekolahnya. Bekerja _part_ _time_ di sebuah kafe, restoran Eropa, dan _club_ hiburan malam. Semua di lakoninnya demi hidup dan menyambung pendidikannya.

Sejak kecil Hinata sudah terbiasa hidup serba kekurangan, pahit manis dan keluh kesah sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Pada dasarnya Hinata adalah anak yang berhati lemah lembut. Ketika di hadapkan dengan kenyataan kehidupan yang begitu sangat keras bagi masa kecilnya, membuat Hinata tumbuh dengan mental yang kuat. Hingga terbentuklah beberapa sifat yang mendorongnya menjadi orang yang tegar namun juga ceroboh dan pasrah.

Terkadang Hinata suka mengeluh, kapan hidupnya akan berubah. Sedikit kata senang, mungkin bisa membuat keadannya berubah walau ibarat hanya 1 milimeter dalam langkahnya.

* * *

Hinata butuh kesendirian untuk menenangkan hatinya sekarang. Keinginannya terus berputar dalam kepalanya, hingga saking _spanen_ -nya dengan lancang menjedukan jidat lebarnya sendiri ke tembok buntu tanpa sadar. Intinya dirinya melamun dan menabrak mesra tembok. Lumayan keras, yakin jidatnya pasti sudah memar merah dengan sedikit efek garis silang-silang dan kepul asap. Ditambah butiran air mata menggantung diujung mata dan pipi gembung bibir kerucut siap meraung yang berkonsep _chibi-chibi_ lebay dengan latar pink _blink_ - _blink_ basah.

Ya mungkin bisa di delusikan pada ekspresi si anu yang mau diterkam di anu dipojokan sepi. Anu-nya gak mau, tapi si anu yang satu lagi maksa. Lalu ada lantunan suara bejad seperti 'jangan, aku takut' dibalas 'rileks, gak bakalan sakit kok', disusul suara robek-robek kain basah-basah, dan di akhiri suara _moaning_. Maka menghasilkanlah _tages_ ber- _underlane_ _rape_ , yang panjat tebing dengan perlahan tapi pasti menuju satu level lebih tinggi untuk mendapatkan _stamp_ 18 coret agar bisa lulus rating sasaran penjualan. Kaya gitu mungkin ilustrasinya. Kalau di buat lebih parah silahkan, tapi kehilangan kewarasan bukan tanggung jawab author.

Ok, _what_ _the_ _hell_ lah _about_ _that_ delusi dan si anu yang mau di raep, lagian juga Hinata kejedot tembok, bukan kejedot anu yang membuat dirinya jadi si anu dan mau di anu. Sumpah bukan, itu mah cuma ekspresinya aja yang mirip.

Hinata meringis pelan. Mengusap jidat lebarnya yang memar. Dia itu memang ceroboh dalam beberapa hal sedari kecil. Kecuali dalam berpakaian, setidaknya dia masih bisa menyimpulkan dasi dan tali sepatu dengan benar, apalagi ngebedain rasanya antara pake boxer atau ngak.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. Sudah beberapa kali dia ceroboh dalam hari ini. Lumayan buruk harinya ini. Ditambah tamparan sadis dari wali kelasnya. Lalu besok dirinya harus sparta memperbaiki nilai jeblok-nya. Sudah tersandung, jatuh, tertimpah tangga, terus di raep –oh maaf salah, yang terakhir coret aja. Ah pokoknya bangsad lah...

Namun, tidak semua apesnya diakibatkan oleh dirinya yang biasa disebut _'boke'_. Hinata itu ngak _'boke'_ , tapi di _'boke'_ -in orang. Hinata mah cerdas cuma ngak pinter doang. Garis besarnya, Hinata itu korban _bullying_ hampir satu sekolah. Gara-gara dia pernah kepeleset di koridor kelas dan ngak sengaja liat semvak manis berenda secara _live_ tanpa sensor milik salah satu idola sekolah, Haiba Alisa. Berita ber- _tagline_ bejad itu, menyebar sadis hingga satu , dirinya dijadikan objek _bully_ para siswa yang tertekan batinnya akibat kalah set dan sasaran bulan-bulanan siswi yang kecewa karena ternyata Hinata _unyu-unyu_ bejad.

Ya, yang diatas itu hanya salah satunya saja. Masih banyak hal yang membuatnya harus menahan kerasnya kehidupan di sekolah. Hinata harus bisa bertahan, walaupun akhirnya harus babak-belur luar dalam. Tidak akan bisa melawan, apapun caranya. Da Hinata apa atuh? Cuma anak ayam sebatang kara yang berusaha menyambung hidup. Jadi sekarang, Hinata lebih memilih memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghadapi hari-harinya. Dia harus bisa mengkuatkan diri. Setidaknya sampai dia menemukan masa depannya.

Tenang Hinata mah anak kuat da, baik hati, dan rajin menabung. Terima apa adanya. Ngak pernah sirik sama orang. Hinata mah siriknya kalo bisa aja, kalo ngak bisa mah Hinata milih buang air sambil jongkok di kloset duduk aja biar greget jadi ngak kebawa baper. Emang terkadang saking lelahnya, otak Hinata sering kena _critical_ _damage_.

Hinata meneruskan langkahnya menelusuri tangga naik dari koridor buntu tadi. Tidak tahu arah tujuannya, Hinata berjalan mengikuti tuntunan ibu jari kakinya. Berjalan sambil melamun, tidak terasa dirinya telah sampai di lantai terakhir. Didepannya ada pintu besi berpulas _dull grey_ yang sedikit berkarat. Pintu itu menyambungkan tempatnya berdiri dengan atap sekolah.

Ah, tepat sekali. Tempat ini yang selama ini dia cari. Tempat sunyi yang nyaman tanpa pengganggu. Karena sepengetahuannya, teras atap gedung staf tidak pernah digunakan. Entah karena apa, tapi yang pasti tidak pernah ada yang kemari.

Tangan kecil si jingga mendorong kuat pintu berkarat itu. Derit menggema pelan, diiringi hembusan hangat khas angin sore dan sorot oranye yang serupa surainya dari sang surya yang siap kembali keperaduannya. Pemandangan luas dari langit dunia membingkai mata, menarik hati.

Hinata tidak menyangka masih ada tempat seperti ini di sini. Dirinya langsung berlari meraih realing pembatas, menikmati semua yang disuguhkan. Rasanya begitu ringan, semua beban dalam hidupnya seakan menghilang untuk sesaat.

" _Kimochi~~~~~_!"

Hinata tidak tahan dengan semua kenyamanan ini. Di ekspresikannya dalam teriakan kecil. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, bahwa kelakuannya sudah membangunkan sesuatu.

"Hoi, Hinata- _boke_?! Berisik bangsat, lu kata ini hotel?! Kalo mau ikeh ikeh, sono di uks jangan di tempat terbuka! Dasar tidak berprike-hentai-an!"

Saat itu, Hinata benar-benar melihat apa yang bisa dia sebut kaget menyeramkan setengah hati buat jantung berdetak kencang dan kematian seakan menarik nyawa yang hampir keluar tapi untung masih nyangkut di ujung ubun-ubun jadi masih hampir. Jadi ceritanya ada seorang pemuda bersurai _raven_ klimis yang berdiri diatas atap pintu. Rambutnya berkibar kaya tentakel gurita di iklan sampo(?). Matanya merah menyala kaya _trafic_ _light_ perempatan. Bibirnya menyudut keatas dengan aura hitam. Ditambah dengan teriakan pernyataan yang menjurus dengan kata-kata yang hanya bisa di dengar dan diartikan oleh para mahluk-mahluk alien yang sesuatu.

 _'Hee? What the? Hentai? Ikeh? Ini orang siapa? Kok kenal gue ya?'_ Intinya, Hinata kaget setengah mati dengan sosok aneh disana. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan si rambut hitam disana. Sedikit memutar paksa otaknya, Hinata berusaha mencerna kejadian aneh ini. Dia mengenal Hinata, tapi Hinata ngak kenal. Karena biasanya Hinata kenal orang-orang yang biasa nge- _bully_ dirinya.

 _'Dia ini manusia? Ah bukan! Dia ini pasti mahluk mitos'_ begitulah yang dia pikirkan.

Sekarang Hinata cuma bisa terpaku kagum bercampur cengo pangkat triple kuadrat, memandang mahluk yang berkilauan hitam berkibar-kibar diatas sana.

"Dasar maso, seneng banget dikasih bogem ya?!"

Mahluk mitos hitam berkibar itu berteriak mengancam. Hinata tidak begitu mengerti, lebih tepatnya tidak terlalu jelas terdengar. Karena ketika mahluk mitos itu berteriak, tiba-tiba angin berhembus cukup kuat hingga mengganggu pendengaran. Jadi yang sebenarnya Hinata dengar adalah kata 'su~su'. Maka dapat disimpulkan bahwa...

 _'Dia mahluk mesum'_

"Hinata boke bersiaplah"

"Hiiiii...!"

Sekarang, mahluk mitos itu melompat dari atap pintu dan berjalan kearah Hinata yang masih terpaku padanya. Sebuah tongkat metal keluar dari balik saku celananya. Ketika semakin dekat, wajah gelapnya mulai terlihat, menyuguhkan paras tampan yang menggoda dengan tarikan mantap salah satu sudut bibirnya menambah kesan maskulin yang bikin bawah tegang dan _kokoro doki-doki_. Ebuset?! _Doki-doki_ doang, ngak nyampe yang anu tegang! Ngak!.

Namun tetap saja bagi Hinata harus selalu ada yang beda. Mungkin dimata para kalian dan kaum hawa, mahluk didepannya ini begitu tampan menggoda. Tapi bagi Hinata dia ini mahluk mesum berwajah pedo tukang raep dengan tongkat sebagai alat _sekuhara-_ nya. Hinata ngak takut, cuma ogah di pegang.

Mungkin inilah penyebabnya kenapa atap gedung staf tidak pernah ada yang pakai. Karena ada kuncen mahluk mitos tukang _sekuhara_.

Sekarang mahluk itu sudah berdiri di depan Hinata. Terhalang jarak sekitar 60 cm. Hinata bergidik ngeri, wajahnya memucat, suhu tubuhnya menurun dratis membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Digigit kuat bibir bawahnya hingga _liquid_ kental berbau besi menetes pelan mengotori dagunya. Berdoa didalam hati, semoga saja tuhan masih menyayanginya dengan memberikannya sedikit kekuatan pada kaki kurusnya untuk berlari menyelamatkan keperjaka –ah maaf, dirinya maksudnya.

' _Ya tuhan selamatkan aku. Aku masih mau kawin sama perja- eh perawan!'_

Ya, sebersih-bersihnya otaknya, tetap aja ada kagak eling-nya. Karena bersih belum tentu suci. Yang kawin belum tentu nikah. Dan yang perjaka itu belum tentu normal. Otak belum tentu jalan satu pikiran dengan isi hati. Karena biasanya, ucapan mulut terlalu _tsundere_ buat jujur.

"Oi Hinata _boke!_ "

"Maaf... maafkan aku telah lancang" Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam. Matanya ditutup rapat. Semoga saja ini cuma mimpi atau sebagainya. Semoga saja, dia pergi dan tidak akan mengganggunya. Hinata masih berdoa sepenuh hati. Dirinya sudah tidak kuat. Takut benar-benar menggerogoti hati sekarang. Ayolah jangan tambah hal yang menyusahkannya lagi. Cukup kehidupan normalnya saja seperti biasa. _Bully_ dan cemooh sudah cukup kenyang. Eneg malah.

"Ma-"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik dagunya keatas. Senja lembut bertemu _blue black_. Manis dan dingin, dipadu oranye dan _chrome_ _yellow_. Romantis kaya adegan _fluff_ di anime-anime maho koleksi Hina-, sekali lagi maaf yang barusan coret aja. Dengan lembut ibu jarinya menghapus jejak darah yang mengotori bibir kecil Hinata.

"Kau ini, sampai segitu takutnya melihatku?" tangan itu kini beralih membelai pelan mahkota jingganya. Hinata tidak bisa menjawabnya. Rasa hangat menelusup kedalam hatinya. Entah kenapa rasanya ingin menangis. Pipinya memerah samar, matanya memanas. Tanpa sadar butiran bening jatuh dari sudut matanya. Iris _blue black_ itu membulat.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tersirat raut khawatir dalam kilatan irisnya. Aura gelap berubah dratis, menjadi aura oranye merah muda. Dia menangkup pipi tirus Hinata yang dingin dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Eleuh, adegan sesuatu pisan...

Bibir Hinata bergetar, wajahnya tambah pucat. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Hinata menahan pelan dan mendorong lemah bahu si raven.

"Maaf _senpai_..." Hinata menolak lemah sembari memalingkan mukanya. Dengan posisi kaya gini, ditambah alunan kata _'senpai'_ yang menggetarkan hati, bikin suasana makin panas. Hinata juga ngak ngerti kenapa dia harus manggil si mahluk _cukebe_ ini _senpai_ , padahal kenal juga ngak. Bisa aja kan dia mah cuma penjaga sekolah. Atau jangan-jangan dia cuma tukang cilok jepret depan gerbang?!. Tapi menurut intuisinya, Hinata emang harus manggil dia pake _senpai_ , biar agak _ikeh~~ikeh~~_ greget gimana gitu.

"Aku takut _senpai_..."

Tangan si _senpai_ yang sejak tadi bertengger manis di pipi Hinata kini lepas tertarik gravitasi. Aura gelap kembali menyerang ruang oksigen di sekeliling mereka. Sekarang Hinata mengakui, dirinya sudah benar-benar jatuh kedalam dasar ketakutan paling dalam. Oh tidak, si senpai sudah berubah kembali menjadi mahluk dengan aura sadis om-om mesum yang suka godain bocah-bocah cantik di gang-gang sempit.

"Maaf sen-"

"Jadi segitunya kah kau takut?" dia menarik kemeja Hinata hingga beberapa kancingnya terbuka.

"Kyaaaa!" dengan sisa kekuatannya, Hinata akhirnya bisa lari menjauhkan diri dari si _senpai sukebe_.

"Kemari kau!"

"Hiii! Jangan kejar aku! Dasar _cukebe_ " Hinata berlari lumayan kencang memutari atap. Hingga Hinata mengambil jalan untuk menuju tangga turun. Mungkin saja kalau melewati ruangan-ruangan staf, si _senpai cukebe_ tidak akan mengejar.

Tapi ternyata tidak, dia masih terus mengejar kemana pun Hinata berlari. Melewati koridor, melewati loker sepatu, halaman gedung, berputar-putar di bawah pohon beringin tua seperti adegan di film-film india, lanjut lagi berlari ke gedung kelas 2 tempat kelas Hinata berada, hingga kembali mereka di atap lagi. Hinata menjatuhkan diri di dekat tiang tower, sembari menstabilkan nafasnya. Menengok kearah belakang, senpai cukebe itu tidak ada. Berarti Hinata sudah lepas. Ah, iya Hinata baru sadar kalau kancing kemejanya lepas.

' _My God! Jadi dari tadi gua lari-lari, badan gua...'_

"Ahhhhh! Ibu di surga maaf Hinata udah ngak bisa kawin!" Hinata udah kelewat konslet, otaknya sekarang udah sakit stadium 2 setengah. Masa baju kebuka aja ngak bisa kawin, apalagi kalo di jebol, yang ada kelar idupnya.

" _Mit~su~ke~ta~"_ alunan baritone horor menggoda, melantun indah memasuki gendang telinga. Hembusan nafas hangat meniup daun telinga, membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Hinata memutar kepalanya ngeri.

"Hiks... kenapa kau ada disini? Hah?" si senpai cukebe sudah menyambut Hinata senang. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang mengeluarkan aura cabul dengan senyum _grin_ berbau mesum. Hinata yang udah kelewat lemes, terpaksa pasrah. Nyerah pada takdir yang akan diterimanya sekarang.

"Kau selalu kemari kan?"

"Eh?" iris jingganya membulat kaget dengan pertanyaan diluar prediksi. Hinata sudah berpikiran jauh sekali. Lebih jauh dari sekedar di diterkam.

"Ini" si senpai cukebe mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan putih dari saku celananya. "Lap ingus mu"

Hinata tambah kaget, kapan dia ingusan. Ah mungkin gara-gara menangis tadi dan ditambah udara dingin musim semi, lalu kancing kemenjanya yang terbuka. Dia menerima sapu tangan itu dan mengelap ingus, juga air matanya.

"Maaf, aku takut tadi"

"Kenapa kau ini selalu takut? Apa-apa pasti takut. Untung aja kau masih berani hidup"

"Maaf"

"Berhenti meminta maaf"

"Aku kebiasaan" Hinata menundukan wajahnya. "Lalu kenapa kau mengejarku?"

"Ya, kenapa kau takut padaku?"

"Jangan menjawab dengan pertanyaan!"

"Kau tidak mengenalku?"

Hinata memandang wajah maskulin di depan matanya. Tampan juga. Bentuk wajah tirus dengan rahang tegas, hidung mancung, mata dengan pandangan tajam berhias kelereng biru gelap langit malam, dan bibir tipis yang dingin.

Wajah familiar yang dikenalnya sejak lama. Namun, Hinata tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu dalam memorinya. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa bersalah dengan tidak mengingatnya.

"Kau..." sekelebat siluet dalam memorinya terlintas cepat. Banyangan anak laki-laki dan setangkai bunga _lycoris_.

"Kau tukang cilok jepret perempatan depan ya?"

Singgg...~~~~~~~~

Hening menyerang sekeliling. Hinata _stay_ _calm_ dengan tampang unyu sok tahunya dan si senpai cukebe juga _stay_ _cool_ dengan wajah _stoic_. Tenang bagai air mengalir, perlahan tapi pasti lama-lama kerasa dingin, wajah _stoic_ itu sudah di depan wajah Hinata.

"Minta dicium ya?!"

"Ngak bang" tolak Hinata keras. Didorong kuat wajah itu menjauhinya. "Kalo gitu satpam pos depan ya?"

"Iya. Aku satpam yang punya tugas buat godain eneng~~" godanya gombal sekalian modusin sifat polosnya si anak ayam.

' _Anjay, ternyata levelnya gua cuma ama satpam'_ batin Hinata sumpah lelah.

" _Senpai_ cabul"

" _What?!"_ si _senpai cukebe_ jatuh ditempat. Kampret, masa wajah gini dibilang cabul. Wajah gini mah masuknya _ikemen_ , yang cabul mah kelakuannya. Intinya dia ini cabulnya terselubung. "Dengar, aku bukan tukang cilok, satpam, atau _sukebe_. Hinata Shōyo" setelah itu, si _senpai cukebe_ pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang terduduk disana. Hinata memperhatikan mahluk itu pergi dari hadapannya. Hinata tidak puas dengan jawaban tadi, lagipula dia tidak memberitahu dia siapa, tapi dia mengenal Hinata. Tidak adil. Bangkit dari duduknya, Hinata berlari mengejarnya. "Hei tunggu!" _senpai cukebe_ itu berhenti dan membalik badan. "Kau ini siapa?"

"Siapa ya?" ucapnya singkat. "Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget? Hmm~~~" pasang tampang om-om paling cabul sejagat, si _senpai_ paling _cukebe_ ini rindat-rindat gak jelas. Aih... mak! Hinata udah mulai ABG~~~ gawenya digodain senpai-senpai nakal level _cukebe_ akut...

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah, _'Anjay, gilbang deh! Dacal cenpai cukebe! Geer modus cabulnya tingkat kriminal ini mah, minta di kebiri ganti kelamin!'_ bantin Hinata berteriak alay. "Ya udah gapapa kalo gitu, maaf ya" ya udah deh Hinata nyerah aja. Hinata ngak punya bakat ngorekin daleman orang. Apalagi yang ditanya _senpai cukebe_ macem dia. Nanti malah dikira yang aneh-aneh lagi. Udah ah cape tau, _kokoro_ Hinata lelah. Hinata memutar badan menuju tangga dan melangkah meninggalkan si _senpai cukebe_. Si _senpai cukebe_ yang merubah kembali raut wajahnya ke semula, merasa sedikit ngak di _notice_ atau bisa disebut kecewa, dia menarik tangan Hinata keras.

Hinata yang kaget, langsung berbalik yang menyebabkan tumitnya berputar tanpa ada keseimbangan. Ada sekitar 10 anak tangga dari tempatnya berpijak. Reflek Hinata takut jatuh, dia menarik lengan kemeja si pelaku. Karena tiba-tiba, si _senpai cukebe_ tidak bisa menahan bobot tubuh Hinata ditambah tarikannya. Mereka akhirnya terjatuh, hingga berujung punggung kecil Hinata menabrak tembok dan kepala si _senpai cukebe_ terbentur lantai granit. Keduanya hilang kesadaran.

Entah akan ada yang menolong mereka atau tidak. Tapi yang pasti akan ada sesuatu yang mampu merubah Hinata dalam kejutan kegilaan yang akan terjadi nanti.

 _Well_ , apakah Hinata bisa mendapatkan kebahagiannya?

 _To be continued_

Baru aja gede udah di santronin senpai cabul, di situ kadang Hinata merasa sableng.

(Hinata Shōyo)

-Cuma anak abg sederhana yang pengen bahagia dunia akhirat-

* * *

Halo semuanya, ketemu lagi...

TwoRabbitFly On Air...

Setelah berabad-abad kami menghilang dari peradaban akibat kumpulan kertas-kertas ujian bejat yang bikin pala rujad?!

Akhirnya kami bisa mengaupload lagi karya-karya kami, yang dijamin tidak akan lulus sensor... #Mojok

Hahaha kami memang author tidak bertanggung jawab, banyak judul terbengkalai... #diserempettomcat

Dan kami juga mau minta maaf, kalau story 'Haikyu No Nichijou' ngak bisa dilanjut karena base cerita yang sudah menguap bersama membangkainya Hardisk yang terserang bad sector gara-gara PLN...

Jadi sebagai gantinya, kita bakal tulis beberapa judul baru yang pasti dijamin bikin para readers jungkir balik...

Mungkin ini salah satunya... hehehehe

Walaupun isinya garing sih... #dibuangkecloset

Dan banyak typo juga editannya yang jauh dari baik...

So, Thanks buat para readers yang sudah sudi membaca...

Thanks buat Calvin yang lagi turun ke lapangan cari ide bejek Tsukishima... #Spoiler #DigantungCalvin

Thanks juga buat kucing budug punya Calvin yang udah ngasih ide bejad buat Author...

Mind to review?


End file.
